


daybreak.

by babymiyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay conversion camps, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), baby hyunjin, i promise theyre not assholes, its kinda sad, stan stray kids, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymiyas/pseuds/babymiyas
Summary: ‘i am sorry this worldcould not keep you safe.may your journey homebe a soft and peaceful one.’





	daybreak.

4 hours into the flight, hyunjin dreamt. he dreamt of the past, when they were still so young and so free. he dreamt of felix’s lips on his, tasting of honey and vanilla and everything hyunjin ever wished for. he dreamt of running along the dark streets of seoul in the middle of the night, felix’s hand in his. he dreamt of his smile, and how his freckles gleamed under the sunlight, how mesmerising his eyes were and oh – how much hyunjin misses his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned!!!


End file.
